


Five More Minutes

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Can you believe it? I'm not writing sengen angst, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: Of course he'd let him sleep in.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Five More Minutes

Gen usually slept with Chrome and Senku in the mineral shed and he was also usually the first to get up. It seemed like three thousand and seven hundred years of being encased in stone fortunately did not interfere with his ability to wake up before the sun rose. Senku was also quite the early bird who would always get up minutes after the sunlight touched the earth and Chrome sometimes would just get up earlier or later than them. Gen woke up and found the young, crimson-eyed scientist pressed up against his chest and the sun’s rays slipping through the curtain that covered the entrance and Chrome nowhere to be seen.

“Senku, it’s morning.” Gen whispered softly and gently shook the boy causing him to stir in his sleep.

“Five more minutes.” He mumbled in reply, burying his face further into Gen’s chest. It wasn’t common for Gen to find him and Senku in this state, though he’d just brush it off and leave to get ready for the day. Thinking back, at Senku’s age, all Gen worried about was school and his career.

“Alright.” He smiled and pulled him closer. “Five more minutes.”

Saving the world could wait.


End file.
